Many applications require that system pressure be controlled. In many applications, choke system(s) are implemented for pressure control. Some examples include water treatment applications, hazardous material handling applications, and drilling applications. For example, in oilfield environments, fluid pressure in oilfield activities must be carefully controlled. The present disclosure contemplates that oil drilling operations typically include a choke system to provide precise pressure control for various tasks.
The present disclosure further contemplates that some automated high-pressure oil drilling chokes may include a sliding shuttle connected to a dynamic trim sleeve. In such examples, fluid flow from a well passes through the inlet and is controlled by the action of the shuttle assembly. As the shuttle assembly slides back and forth, it adjusts the position of the dynamic trim relative to the circular orifice of the matching static trim. An increase in pressure or a decrease in the hydraulic set point pressure will cause the shuttle assembly to move away from the static trim, increasing the orifice size. This allows fluid to flow from the well and decrease the casing pressure until it equals the set point pressure. A decrease in casing pressure or an increase in the set point pressure will cause the shuttle assembly to move toward the static trim, decreasing the orifice size. This reduces the fluid flow from the well, increasing the casing pressure until it equals the set point pressure. The set point pressure applied to the backside of the shuttle assembly is adjusted by a pressure regulator and measured by the set point gauge located on the choke control panel. The annulus pressure is applied to the front side of the shuttle assembly.
Some conventional oilfield choke systems regulate casing pressure automatically under all conditions for a wide range of tasks, such as regulating mud pump start-up and/or shutdown, making and breaking drill-pipe connections, and allowing mud/gas flows alternately through the choke.
An operator of drilling operations equipment incorporating a choke system may wish to determine a status and/or the position of the choke system during operation.